Elem 10 - Animal in space
by LORD NAVIGATOR
Summary: Stolen at birth from his mother by people calling themselves Saiyans and injected with their blood, he starts to grow a tail and becomes an outcast. He would continue to learn more about his new heritage and become stronger.
1. Prologue

Elem 10- Prologue

What is strength? Is it something summoned from within or something you born with? Is it measured through the destruction one can cause or through the number of people one can save?

Planet Elem, a place where people can not use the traditional means of fighting that the universe has set. Due to this, it is a planet no one considers a powerful planet. Ki is the source of power everyone uses besides Planet Elem. Ki is destructive, with the ability to distroy planets or even entire solar systems. Chakra, used by people of Planet Elem, however is less destructive but more versatile. Thus Planet Elem is considered a low level planet.

This was no different for a specie called Saiyans, besides three Saiyans who were Bardock, Fasha and Gine. These three wanted to see how a Saiyan with chakra would fair against a Saiyan without chakra. This actually being Gine's idea with Bardock tagging along to make sure his mate was safe. Fasha though just wanted go along for two reasons, one which was her being loyal to Bardock and another being her wanting to travel.

Bardock had a lean body, black hair that was styled into a palm tree of sorts with four bangs falling in front of his forehead two on each side and black eyes. Fasha had a slim body that had well defined muscles thanks to training regularly, black eyes, and with slick straight hair reaching before the base of her neck, with two bangs in front of her forehead one on the left and one on the right. Gine on the other hand had a slim body only, black eyes, and spiky hair that that passed the base of her neck, three bangs two on the left and one on the right. The only one thing the three of them had in common was their brown monkey tails.

"Fasha, how long until we touch down?" Bardock questioned to one of the two women in bed with him. Despite Gine being the mate, Bardock is in a relationship with Fasha of sorts with it beginning before Gine became Bardock's mate.

"A week left before we touch down Bardock. I think we should prepare the blood now so we won't be hasty later on to accomplish our mission." Fasha replied before stating her opinion.

"I agree, but I'm also adding my blood into the mix." Gine stated and gained confused looks she elaborated "What? We cannot have the first Saiyan to use chakra be a brute..." Gine said looking at Bardock before continuing "... with only battle intelligence. He also has to have mental intelligence and that's were my genes come in."

"Whatever. I swear Gine you always come up with new ways to insult me while complimenting me at the same time. Anyway we should get dressed with all the preparations to be done." Fasha stated heading to the bathroom within the space ship.

(A week later on Planet Elem)

In a land called Fire Country, specifically the Village Hidden in the Leaves there was a woman who had just given birth to a child she had with her secret husband, the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. The reason their marriage was secret, despite the woman not liking it, was due to the hokage wanting to protect his family from his enemies. Therefore, the birth of their child was in a secret location hidden from everyone besides eight people, Four ANBU who're the 4th hokage's personal ANBU, 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his wife the medical ninja, and the 4th hokage and his wife.

The child was a boy with bright blond yellow hair and if he opened his eyes you'd see the brightest blue eyes possible in human eyes. One would say he was the splitting image of his father, well there was one thing he inherited from his mother and that's his two identical red coloured fangs on his cheeks one on each side of his face.

The 4th hokage just stared lovingly at his wife and newly born son before he stated "You have made me the happiest man alive... " he began before kissing both on their foreheads than continuing "... Tsume Namikaze."

"Does that mean...?" Tsume asked with hopeful expression. Minato just nodded his head and Tsume spoke "You know when I first saw you I thought you were the runt of the pack, however, after spending time with you in team seven along with Jiraiya-sensei and Shibi I began seeing the real you. Slowly but surely I began seeing the wonderful person you are. My lover, my significant other, my hero, my husband, my alpha and now the father of my child." Tsume finished by kissing Minato and handing her child, who's named Naruto, over to the 3rd hokage's wife.

Before Minato could respond to Tsume he heard the wall next door explode, the same room Naruto was taken for cleaning. Tsume just gasped and looked at a equally shocked Minato before screaming "MINATO DO SOMETHING!"

Minato just nodded before disappearing in a yellow flash and was unprepared for a seeing three flying people flying away with his son at speeds he could only hope to catch with Flying Thunder Seal. Just as he was about to teleport to the one he placed on Naruto the 3rd hokage entered the room.

"Minato don't be reckless and get you and your son killed by charging like a green genin." the 3rd advised while checking the four ANBU and his wife's pulse, sighing in relief when everyone is alive just unconscious. "We need to attack with a level head. If you had teleported up there and managed to get Naruto, then what? That's if you even get Naruto. We don't know what their motive is, how powerful there are or which village their from?"

Before Minato could respond, the door burst open as Tsume came looking ready for war. She saw Minato and the 3rd in the room and asked in a growling voice "Where is my Naruto?"

"He was taken by three flying people, not sure if their shinobi or not." Hiruzen said before quickly continuing "I just stopped Minato from doing what you want to do."

Tsume just stared at both hokage with a hurt and shocked expression before looking at Minato and asking "You let my baby be taken away? You let my baby be taken away Minato!? Minato you bastard..." before Tsume could finish she was interrupted by Hiruzen.

"And thanks to that both him and Naruto are still alive, and not dead, because of Minato fighting people he doesn't know how powerful they are."

"He's right Tsume. This is like that mission we went on ten years ago to rescue the Fire Country's leader's wife's cat. We charged in and got the cat without looking at the enemy properly and almost died with the cat we tried to save. I'm not sure we'll be so lucky this time." Minato responded telling Tsume the 3rd hokage was right.

Tsume calmed herself down and looked towards her husband and asked "I assume you have a plan on how we can get Naruto back?"

Minato just nodded his and spoke "I placed a seal on Naruto's blanket and when they stop moving I'll go there and retrieve Naruto back."

"Atleast take a small three man team with you. I'd suggest taking Kakashi and Gai with you. Kakashi will help with identifying the techniques and Gai for fire power. Tsume you should consult Tsunade to give you a check up." Hiruzen ordered and both husband and wife nodded before going to carry out said orders.

Minato returned with Kakashi and Gai before waiting for a short time and leaving when they sensed the trio who kidnapped Naruto stop.

(Clearing In Iwagakure)

"Quickly inject the blood into the brat, Gine." Bardock ordered.

"Okay, okay. No need to become supreme commander all of a sudden." Gine replied taking Naruto into the medical room within the space ship.

"Your scouter saw what I saw right?" Fasha asked in a hushed voice when Gine left.

"Yes. The man who I assume is the father had a power level of more than 15000 and increasing. If my theory is correct than is going to be a problem." Bardock stated getting ready for a fight.

"The child also has a high power level for a new born, he would be a weak high class warrior back on planet Vegeta. Now if our calculations are correct than with training he'd strong enough to take on that bastard Frieza and his family, that is after acquiring our blood and being turned into a Saiyan." Fasha said talking to Bardock before a voice stopped her from going on.

"I'm afraid my son is not going to be a tool for you to use." Fasha spun around at a high speed to see the three new power levels her scouter picked up behind her. There were three men standing in front of her and Bardock, all with similar clothing. The first had black open toed boots of some kind that baffled her, white tape around his feet besides his toes. Black jumpsuit with long sleeves and a red circle with a swirling pattern on his shoulder with black fingerless gloves. A green sleeveless jacket that had a lot of pockets and two pouches on him, one on the right thigh and the other on the left lower back. He also wore a black mask on the lower half of his face with a black headband on his forehead with a metallic piece covering the front with a strange leaflike symbol leaving only his eyes visible. He had mismatched eyes with the left eye being black and his right eye being red with a black pupil surrounded by three black commalike marks. His hair was white and looked like it was pushed forward but defied gravity. He had a power level of 12000 that was decreasing at a constant pace.

The next also a jumpsuit, but his was green and had orange leg warmers covering his blue open toed boots. A red belt with the exact same metallic piece in the front and a green sleeveless jacket. Black bowl shaped hair and thick eyebrows over his black eyes. He had a power level of 11000.

The last one had the exact same dress code as the first only his boots and jumpsuit was blue and he had two silver bracelets on both sides, one by the wrist and the other in front of the elbow. A white short sleeved coat with orange flames at the end and red coloured writing on the back vertically. Blue eyes and yellow spiky hair with two bangs framing his face. His power level was fluctuating between 30000 and 33000.

'The one with yellow hair is just a little stronger than Bardock, while I could take the other two on with little problems. I just hope they don't have good team work, because Gine is useless here as she only has a power level of 8000.' Fasha thought assessing the situation properly.

Meanwhile Bardock was sweating a little from the power level he was feeling from the blond man 'It seems that I'll have to use the great ape transformation to get all of us out of here safely.'

"And what will you do if we disagree!" Fasha asked throwing a pink ki blast at the three new comers.

"Kakashi! Earth wall!" the white haired man just nodded before slamming his hand on the ground and a wall erupted from the ground blocking the pink ki blast "Gai! Now!" the blond haired man shouted towards the one in green. The now identified as Gai moved at high speed towards the only female in the clearing. Jumping slightly and performing a series of spinning kicks that she was able to block. Seeing his attacks were blocked, Gai used Fasha's forearm as a spring board to jump back, but not before dropping smoke bombs covering Bardock and Fasha's view of them.

"Minato sensei!" Kakashi, the white haired man declared making Fasha tense up to prepare for an attack only for a cut to appear on her cheek and her scouter to start beeping madly telling of the one she assumes is called Minato to be behind her.

'S-so fast, but if he's behind me... Oh no Bardock!' "It's over. Rasengan!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Power Level:** (Forgot to put last chapter)

Minato: 30'000-33'000 (Fluctuating)

Kakashi: 12'000 (Steadily Decreasing)

Gai: 11'000

Tsume: 3'500 (After Giving Birth)

3rd hokage: 21'000 (Old Age)

Bardock: 28'000

Fasha: 15'000

Gine: 8'000

Naruto: 950

 **Chapter 2**

"Rasengan!" was the only thing Fasha heard before an explosion rocked the clearing, as everything happened so fast she did not have time to see what was happening behind her.

'So... fast, I couldn't see him move past me. It's almost like he teleported to...' Fasha's thoughts were interrupted by a strange lightning covered knife that sounded like chirping birds was heading for her. She quickly blasted the knife causing a smoke screen to appear in front of her.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Fasha, being unable to see in front of herself, was unable to block the kick Gai had unleashed and was struck across the face. The force of the kick made her fly back and land by the ramp of the space ship.

As Fasha was about to attack back when Gine came out and said "Fasha the experiment failed. Tell Bardock we need to leave, Freeza's calling us for a mission."

"Dammit, all this for nothing." Fasha exclaimed before touching and reporting to Bardock "Bardock, the experiment failed and Freeza is calling us to report to Planet Vegeta for a mission."

"Kinda busy here Fasha. Just hold the other two off, but be ready to leave. Also tell Gine to hand the kid back to them." Bardock ordered while panting over the radio.

"As you wish." Fasha replied before carrying out the order.

With Bardock And Minato Earlier

Landing roughly against the mountain Bardock quickly ducked as a foot landed where his head was situated moments ago. Charging a Ki blast, Bardock moved to the side before throwing the Ki blast at Minato who looked to be standing on the surface of the side of the mountain. Minato seeing this quickly jumped off the mountain to have space between him and Bardock's energy ball, only to have to block a vicious kick aimed at his head before even landing on the ground.

As Minato was blocking the kick he grunted before being sent flying due to the strength of the kick. Bardock not willing to let up, sent a barrage of Ki blasts at Minato. Minato just flashed behind Bardock with his kunai ready to cut his head off, while secretly leaving a kunai behind. However, Bardock noticed his shadow becoming more intense, quickly ducked down while performing a sweep kick hoping to catch Minato.

Seeing his attack fail Minato flashed back to the kunai he left behind before speaking "Your reflexes are good, but I wonder how long will they last as I am going to kill you." Minato finished while picking up the kunai he dropped, getting ready to fight again.

'I guess Flying Thunder God: Level Two is the only way since he can keep up with me now, even though it is untested yet.' Minato thought while looking at Bardock who was mumbling to himself, the only words he could pick up were Gine and Kid. Not knowing what a Gine was Minato looked back to see Naruto being thrown back at Kakashi. Seeing no point in continuing a fight, he prepared to go back to his son and subordinates to leave the place, however, his plans were ruined by him sensing a high power build up. Looking back he saw Bardock in the air holding a big ball of energy that was still growing.

"As fun as the little workout was, it had to end. And it ends with your end." Bardock exclaimed while throwing the energy ball towards Kakashi, Gai and Naruto at a very fast pace.

Minato witnessing this just hurled a kunai as far as he could into the air before flashing back to the others and preparing another kunai, facing the seal towards attack. As soon as the attack touched the kunai seal it started being sucked into the seal, disappearing like it was never there to begin with.

"Lord Hokage, what was that right now?" Gai asked baffled until he saw the attack appearing in the air from another kunai going up into the air.

"Not now Gai. We have more problems to deal with like the aliens escaping or stone ninja making an appearance along with their tsuchikage." Kakashi stated looking in the direction Minato was looking in, where the stone ninja appeared.

"Yellow Flash." Onoki, the tsuchikage, snarled at Minato with such hate that it sounded like he wanted kill himself for saying the name.

"Onoki." Minato replied looking calm like he did when he always came into contact with stone ninja, something that always infuriated them.

"What are you doing here in Earth Country? Came here to start a war huh?" Onoki asked.

Hearing the question Minato just smiled and replied "No, none of that. I wouldn't want to take your job away as starting wars was always your specialty, Onoki."

"Why you..." Onoki started before being interrupted by Minato.

"Sorry that I have to cut our get together short as always, but I have more important things to do." Minato finished before flashing away with everyone behind him.

"Damn him! Always looking smug and thinking his better us." a young girl with black hair and pink eyes shouted when the hidden leaf ninjas left.

"Calm down Kurotsuchi. This little visit proved our spies intel was correct that Namikaze has a little brat now." Onoki stated floating back to the stone village.

 **Hidden Leaf Village In The Hokage Tower**

Minato, entering with his famous yellow flash, was greeted by his wife and the 3rd hokage in his office. Quickly sitting on his desk and Kakashi handing Naruto back to Tsume the 3rd asked "What happened there and where did you find them?

"We found them in Earth Country and fought against two of them. I fought their leader, while Kakashi and Gai fought the other woman." Minato answered.

"What about the third one and where was Naruto when this happened?" Tsume questioned after checking Naruto thoroughly for any injuries.

Minato, knowing how mad his wife would be if she knew the truth, tried to find a nicer way to break down to her about what happened to Naruto. While he was still thinking on what to say, Gai made his presence known by answering "We're not quite sure ourselves as to what the third person was doing to young Naruto, but at least she failed in whatever she was trying to do. However, I still think we should get Lady Tsunade to check young Naruto for anything in his DNA."

"What do you mean get Lady Tsunade to check Naruto's DNA. What did those barbarians do to my little Naruto?" Tsume bellowed out looking at Gai as Minato cringed.

"The reason they even came to the planet..." Minato started before he was interrupted by Tsume.

"I'm sorry, did you say come to the planet as in not from here?" Tsume asked with a baffled expression on her face.

"Yes, we just witnessed proof that aliens exist and were looking for our child with some alien technology that gave them information on an opponent's power. Anyway they wanted someone with their genes and chakra to defeat someone much, much stronger than them. Our son just happens to fit the bill as the strongest new born with high chakra levels all over the shinobi world. If what I'm sensing is true than our son is as strong as a war time genin shinobi. Where he gets the amount of chakra is beyond me as I am not really much of a power house when it comes to chakra, that's why I don't really use my chakra natures in battle. Tsume on the other hand is also in the same boat as me, just that she uses clan techniques." Minato explained.

"Let's just hope the experiment really failed, I'll go with Naruto to get him checked by Lady Tsunade." Tsume said leaving the room.

 **Sixteen Years Later**

Naruto, one of the strongest ninjas to ever grace the elementary nations, sighed as he was bored with no one to fight as everything was at peace at the end of the fourth great ninja war. Fighting was something he enjoyed dearly and at times his mother would worry about how he would give her grey hair due to her stressing over his barbaric habits, as she put it in her own words.

It turns out Naruto was changed by the experiment conducted on him by the aliens. He was still Minato's and Tsume's son genetically when Tsunade tested him, but no longer the same race as whatever the people of his race were. It proved to be true when he started growing a monkey tail like the aliens had. It also didn't help that his skin became denser and his hair grew rapidly. By the end of his first birthday his hair and tail were fully grown and stopped growing, permanently staying the same for the rest of his life.

Growing up with the fourth hokage as a father influenced Naruto to be one of the greatest ninjas to ever grace the elementary nations. Thus even his dressing was influenced, as he wore a similar jonin jumpsuit and cloak. Although his jonin attire was orange in colour and his cloak was red with black flames at the bottom of the cloak.

As of now Naruto just finished a C-rank mission and was on his way back to the hidden leaf village to report to his father about the completion of the mission when a very high power entered his sensoring range. It felt like chakra, but it lacked the spiritual essence or the yin part of chakra. It was moving so fast that it felt like it was a straight line of energy.

Stiffening, Naruto jumped up twisting his body to face the other side before letting loose three kunai at the unknown energy. What Naruto saw was a man flying and his kunai being ineffective against the man. Landing on a tree branch Naruto spoke "You're trespassing within Fire Country, state the purpose of your trespassing. Failure to do so will lead to your capture and interrogation."

The man was laughing as he responded "You think a mere elementian would be able to defeat a member of the elite warrior race, a Saiyan. You're funny, really funny."

Naruto scoffed, but carried on his observation. He noticed the man wearing a some sort of armour on top of a black tight spandex. He also had a strange device on his face.

'Maybe that armour of his blocked the kunai, I guess this will be going physical now.' Naruto thought before readying himself for a fight "Very well than, Saiyan. You'll know defeat today and I will do it simply."

Naruto saw the man clicking the device on the left side of his face than heard beeping sounds, when a strange number looking writing appeared on the front of the device.

"Ha, only a power level of 300! This will be a walk in the park!" the man exclaimed.

"Power level huh. Can it sense suppressed power or just unsuppressed?" Naruto asked, however seeing the look on his face he knew the answer "Well I guess holding back will be counter productive."

"You're bluffing!" the man said, not believing Naruto a bit. However, when his device started beeping again he had doubts. When the beeping stopped he was shocked "9... 9... 9500." the man stated trembling.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that powerful in numbers. Anyway lets commence your demise, shall we?" Naruto finished dashing at the man.

"If you're so eager to die at the hands of the Saiyan named Raditz, then be my guest." the now known as Raditz said attempting to bring up his guard, only for Naruto's punch to get through.

Before Raditz could hit the ground he was kicked into the air then kicked back down into the ground before he was blasted deeper into his body shaped crater. The last thing he heard was a cry of "Rasengan"

 **In The Hidden Leaf Village Some Time Later**

In the hokage tower, within the hokage office, Naruto was reporting to his father on the completion of his mission when his mother and sensei, Kakashi, enter.

"My little Naruto, how nice of you to drop by. Since you've become a jonin you have been home less." Naruto's mother, Tsume Inuzuka Namikaze, doted.

"Hey mom. Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto started, dismissing his mother's doting, before continuing "Anyway father I came across what I believe is an alien. Because I found his space ship of some kind, but it was kinda on the small side. Though I still found it, due to his energy trail, as I don't think he uses chakra..." Naruto said before stopping himself at seeing their shocked faces "Is there something I'm missing here."

"Oh my... T-They are back." Tsume stated trembling.

 **Power Levels**

Raditz: 1'300

Naruto: 9'500

Minato: 39'000

Tsume: 19'000

Kakashi: 27'000 (Steadily Decreasing)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In a dark cell deep underground, we find three people within the room with two interrogating a man. The man interrogated is the now awakened Raditz, who looked like he went through a grinder.

"Do your worst! I'm a Saiyan warrior, a member of an elite warrior race!" Raditz shouted after screaming from the torture.

"Do not worry. We are aware of your... elite warrior race. You might say that we have experience with them. Especially their biology. So don't stress your head about it, we'll break you soon and we'll do more than our worst." a slithery female voice sounded out within the room, by one of the dark corners.

"Anko, stop fooling around, we have work to do." a baritone male voice replied to the female voice now known as Anko.

"Ibiki, stop sucking the fun out of the situation. Plus as soon as Madame Hokage convinces the hokage to unrestrain us, we will be done in no time!" Anko stated finishing with an excited tone in her voice.

Before Ibiki could reply, a red light appeared within the room and a voice that was familiar to the two interrogators spoke "Well you're in luck Anko, I'm here to unrestrain you. However, you've one tiny condition. And that's to make him suffer for even looking at my Naruto maliciously. Also have Inoichi look into his mind for information about him and his people, then you can turn him into a potato."

When Raditz heard that he froze and started struggling against his restraints when the red light turned off, Anko though giggled before saying "You're in shit, Mr. Elite Warrior. Madame Hokage just passed your verdict and it says death through interrogation."

Ibiki just scoffed and went to the door to signal an ANBU to enter the room. It didn't take long for the ANBU to come and leave to call Inoichi. A few minutes later Inoichi entered looking grim, but that look didn't last long as he spoke "Well, I may be the only one feeling sorry for you, but you chose the wrong planet to explore."

 **Hours Later In Hokage Tower**

It was late at night when the hokage was listening to his top interrogators relaying the information they gathered "The rest of his race is dead and he is gathering every Saiyan he can for the prince, called Vegeta. Also something I noticed is the energy he uses is similar, yet different from chakra as it lacks a spiritual essence within it. It's easeir to use yet very dull compared to chakra, as chakra can be moulded into elements and illusions. Apparently, their race purges planets and sell them to the highest bidder for a universal tyrant called Freeza." Inoichi supplied to the hokage and his wife.

"So, they work for a tyrant who uses them to purge planets to be sold? It seems that we dodged extinction. But what else can you tell me about this prince and tyrant?" Minato ponders on the possible future enemies that could be harmful to not only the hidden leaf, but the whole planet.

"Well with the prince, he is powerful and in numbers his power is 18'000. Although if I remember properly you mentioned that your power was measured as 30'000 plus so he is not a problem. We can find out the exact number using a scouter, which is the device Naruto recovered from him when he captured him. The tyrant on the hand is immeasurable, if someone attempts to measure his power the scouter explodes and that is after it reaches half a million." Inoichi answered.

"So it's safe to say he's twenty times stronger than me if not hundreds. Fighting him is out of the question, unless he pays us a visit then it's suicide. We'll have to kick up our training as a village, so we are going back to war training. ANBU! Gather the council immediately for a urgent council meeting in thirty minutes time." Minato ordered standing up and sat down when his ANBU left to carry out the orders.

"One more thing before we leave you to your thoughts, this Raditz has a brother who was sent to purge a planet. This brother was no older than a month and had the lowest power level recorded in his planet's history. It was a measly power level of two." Inoichi informed as he and the others stood up to leave the hokage office.

"Does he know where he went and could he go there with his space ship?" Minato asked generally interested in knowing.

"He does know, in fact he was on his way there, however, the ship he uses, uses the warrior's energy and he didn't have enough energy for a full trip. That's partially the reason why he came to this planet. He wanted to rest, but being as barbaric as he is, he wanted to purge this planet for the fun of it. Coincidentally he met Naruto and was stopped before he could even kill an insect." Inoichi stated.

"Why did he not use the same type of resource the other visitors we had used?" Minato questioned curiously.

"Well his race gets stronger when they fight, train or escape death. Using this fact that if his energy depleted he would die, so in a way he is escaping death. His race gets bigger boosts when they survive death situations. Kinda like with Naruto when he fought the Akatsuki in the fourth shinobi war. Every time he was healed he came back stronger, unexplainable proportions. Depleting his reserves increased his power by a hundred." Inoichi answered.

"How old is this brother of his?"

"Same age as Naruto."

"Thank you for the information old friend. I think tomorrow I'm going to be issuing the first off world mission and Tsume is going to skin me alive for it." Minato spoke shivering looking at a murderous Tsume, while Inoichi felt sorry for him as he, along with most of the village, knew that even if Minato was called hokage the real hokage was his wife, Tsume.

 **Ten Minutes Later In The Council Chamber**

"Minato, this better be important or so help me sage, I'll skin you alive." a woman who had red hair, and yellow eyes that had a vertical fox looking slit and a horizontal toadlike bar.

"I promise it is Kushina." Minato answered nonchalantly.

"Well well well. It seems Kushina learned to stop being a walking flash light." another female voice voiced itself entering the room. The woman had bluish black hair, and one onyx black eye and a metallic purple with four black ripple effect circles with six comma looking tomoe on the first two circles. Three on each, black in colour and a small black coloured pupil.

"Oh shut it, Mikoto. Atleast I'm not a two eye coloured person." the now known as Kushina stated.

"Atleast my two coloured eyes could defeat you without me moving." the now known as Mikoto retorted.

"Twenty two years since I took you as students and you still bicker like kids." another woman spoke appearing in a swirl of leaves. The woman had blonde hair and honey brown eyes with a purple diamond on her forehead.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI!" both Kushina and Mikoto exclaimed.

"Yes it is I, Tsunade. So settle down so we can return to our sleep." Tsunade said sitting in her sit with Kushina and Mikoto following.

It didn't take long for the rest of the council to arrive, so Minato began "Thank you for arriving at such short notice. This meeting is concerning how the village shall be operating from today until the crisis blows over. I have received some information that anytime between this very instant and the unforeseeable future, we could be getting more visitors from beyond the stars. These visitors are ridiculously strong. Even if we had every powerful person in the world we would still lose. We acquired a power measuring device that explodes when the leader is measured. And I'm sure we have no one who could do the same in this village, let alone the world. So I'm enforcing military rule until it passes, however, only the training part of it. The civilian council will no longer have any say whatsoever in shinobi matters starting today. The clan heads will enforce clan trainings, however, I still can and will be changing what I feel needs to be changed. For example the Hyuuga Bird Caged Seal will cease or the Uchiha police being Uchiha only amoung other things. ANBU commander Bear, you'll be in charge of the clanless ANBU and Jonin, Jonin commander Shikaku, you'll be in charge of the chunin, genin and academy training. Sannin Tsunade, you'll be in charge of the medical ninjutsu training. Jonin Mikoto, you'll be in charge of the genjutsu training. Jonin Kushina, you'll be in charge of the fuinjutsu training. Jonin Kakashi, will be in charge of the ninjutsu training, while Jonin Gai, will be in charge of the taijutsu. Any questions, no? Than thank you. You may all leave except Tsunade, Mikoto and Kushina."

The council members filed out feeling sour about not getting a say in the new decree their hokage implemented.

"Wow, Minato. Is it really that bad?" Kushina asked.

"Yes it is, however, that's not why I requested you to remain. I'm sending you three on an off world mission in space." Minato answered before explaining why they remained.

"What?! Off world!" all three exclaimed loudly.

"Yes. Tsunade will be medical support, Mikoto will be the genjutsu specialist, Kushina will be the ninjutsu specialist and Naruto will be your taijutsu specialist." Minato explained.

"Why Naruto though, and why not Gai?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well I've several reasons, but the main one is that the destination has someone with the same qualities as him." Minato replied.

"When do we leave?" Mikoto asked.

"Tomorrow noon."

"Wait am I the only one thinking this is insane?" Kushina asked.

Nobody answered her as they just left in swirling leaves.

 **Next Week**

People within the hidden leaf village were in a buzz, trying process their hokage's new decree. Many civilians felt like protesting against it, only held back by the fact that the 4th wouldn't mind punishing and fining them. The ninja on the other hand felt mixed feelings towards the decree passed. On one hand they will be getting stronger as a village and individually, however, the trainings were almost ridiculous. As if you weren't on mission you were training thirteen hours a day, six days a week.

Naruto on his way to the clearing, in one of the ANBU only areas, was musing on the mission he was going on. If you had told him yesterday that he would be going beyond the stars in a space ship with three of the strongest kunoichi as baby sitters than he would have called you crazy, but creative. Thinking about his companions he couldn't help but blush and be sour a bit. His reasons for blushing is the fact that his baby sitters, as he called them, were without a shadow of a doubt beautiful, though his reasons for being sour were their attitudes towards him. Tsunade treated him as if he were a child, always scolding him for getting hurt or being immature as she put it. Kushina just didn't like him at all, always being bitter towards anything he did. Mikoto on the other hand seemed to be sad all the time when looking at him for some reason.

Arriving, he saw he was the last one to arrive at the meeting area. Not bothering with a greeting he just waved and kept silent waiting for his father to debrief them on the mission.

"Now that everyone is here lets start with the power measuring to be safe." Minato stated.

Inoichi wore the device as he began to speak "Alright I'm going measure everyones power levels and transformed states like sage mode, if you have one. Like when I measured my power level along with Anko and Ibiki's. With Anko being ranked at 16'750 and Ibiki being 16'500, while I was at 17'000. So, does anyone want to start?"

Tsume was first and had a power level of 19'000 when normal, however, her power level rose when using her clan Kinjutsu state Inuzuka Kinjutsu Beast Mimicry to 57'000.

Next was the Hokage Minato Namikaze to be measured and when normal he measured at 39'000, but when he accessed sage he was measured at 78'000.

Next was Jiraiya and he was at 43'000 when normal, though his sage mode had him at 86'000.

Next was Kurenai and Shizune who were at 18'000 and 16'000 respectively.

Next was Kushina and she was at 45'050 when normal. She entered her Kyuubi Chakra Mode and was at 67'575 and her Sage Of Six Paths Mode was at 90'100, though when she entered her Kyuubi Chakra Mode Full Transformation she was at 225'250.

Next was Mikoto and she was at 45'000 when normal. She activated her Rinnegan and Sharingan and was at 67'500 and her Six Tomoe Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was at 90'000, though when she entered her Perfect Susanoo she was at 225'000.

Next was Tsunade and she was at 40'500 when normal. She entered her sage mode, she was at 81'000 and her Yin Seal was at 91'000, though when she entered both she was at 172'000.

Next was Kakashi and he was at 27'000 when normal. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and was at 37'000, though when he activated his Perfect Susanoo he was at 135'000.

Naruto, being tired of waiting to show off his power to everyone, quickly got in front of the device and got measured at 21'000 when he was normal. Next was his own sage mode, which wasn't Toad like Jiraiya and his father or Slug like Tsunade, but was Rabbit, which had him at 252'000. The reason he had a Rabbit Sage Mode was due to him experimenting on the Summoning Jutsu hand signs and being reverse summoned into the Rabbit Hills of Hi no Sato. Then it ended up with Naruto having a summoning contract with the Rabbits.

Gai was probably the most surprising out of the lot with him being at 28'500 when normal, however, he had multiple jumps when he entered his eight gates and only did so when Kushina promised to heal him at the eighth one. At the 1st gate he had 42'750, 2nd he had 57'000, 3rd he had 85'500, 4th had 114'000, 5th had 142'500, 6th had 171'000, 7th had 199'500 and 8th had 285'000.

"While Inoichi and the others look at our power levels I'm going to tell you why you were summoned here. Jiraiya you are going to be filling in for Kushina in the fuinjutsu training, while Shizune is filling for Tsunade in medical ninjutsu and Kurenai for Mikoto in genjutsu. Kakashi you're going to lead the ninjutsu training along with Gai in taijutsu. Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunade you already know your mission, so I'll fill you in Naruto. You are going to depart to another planet with Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunade. Mikoto you are going to be using your doujutsu to transport Kushina and Tsunade into your pocket dimension, while travelling in a space ship with Naruto. This is so you can focus on teleporting you and Naruto back here if something goes wrong and Naruto powers the space ship using his chakra. The reason why Naruto is doing it, it is so that his chakra reserves can grow as he has a unique trait that if he fights strong opponents or depletes his chakra he comes back stronger by a lot." Minato explained just as Tsume and the top interrogators came back from analysing the power levels.

"We have noticed something with the transformations." Ibiki began only for Anko to carry on "It seems that the transformations act as multipliers on base strength starting with one and a half to ten." Anko stopped when she saw people looking at her after her enthusiastic interruption and Tsume continued after grumbling "Anyway, my transformation had a three times multiplier, sage mode had a multiplier of two, Lady Tsunade's Yin Seal had a multiplier of two and a quarter rounded off, so when she uses both it adds them together. Kushina's Kyuubi Chakra Mode had a half her total power added to her normal power, while her Sage Of Six Paths Mode had a multiplier of two and her Kyuubi Chakra Mode Full Transformation had a multiplier of five. Mikoto, when she activates her Rinnegan and Sharingan, half her power is added to her normal power, while when her Six Tomoe Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is active her power is doubled and when in her Perfect Susanoo her power is multiplied by five. It is unknown as to how much exactly is split between the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Kakashi activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and his power is multiplied by one point three seven and just like Mikoto his Perfect Susanoo is multiplied by five. Gai's first gate acts as a one point five multiplier, his second being a two times multiplier, his third being a three times multiplier and so on, until his eighth gate. The eighth gate acts like a multiplier of ten instead of following its predecessors' pattern and being eight. This can probably help us in knowing why unlocking the first gate is difficult and the last fatal." Tsume finished, while Inoichi continued when he saw that she was not going to continue "Naruto's Sage Mode, however, is different as his acts as a twelve time multiplier. This will also be further researched."

 **Power Levels**

Raditz: 94 (Weakened)

Anko: 16'750

Ibiki: 16'500

Tsume: 19'000

Tsume Inuzuka Kinjutsu Beast Mimicry: 57'000

Inoichi: 17'000

Minato: 39'000

Minato Toad Sage: 78'000

Vegeta: 18'000

Freeza: Unmeasured

Kushina: 45'050

Kushina KCM (Kyuubi Chakra Mode): 67'575

Kushina SOSP (Sage Of Six Paths: Yang): 90'100

Kushina KCMFT (Kyuubi Chakra Mode Full Transformation): 225'250

Mikoto: 45'000

Mikoto Rinnegan/Sharingan: 67'500

Mikoto Six Tomoe Rinnegan/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: 90'000

Mikoto Perfect Susanoo: 225'000

Tsunade: 40'500

Tsunade Slug Sage: 81'000

Tsunade Yin Seal: 91'000

Tsunade Slug Sage Yin Seal: 162'000

Kakashi: 27'000 (Steadily Decrease)

Kakashi Mangekyou Sharingan: 37'000

Kakashi Perfect Susanoo: 135'000

Gai: 28'500

Gai First Gate: 42'750

Gai Second Gate: 57'000

Gai Third Gate: 85'500

Gai Fourth Gate: 114'000

Gai Fifth Gate: 142'500

Gai Sixth Gate: 171'000

Gai Seventh Gate: 199'500

Gai Eighth Gate: 285'000

Shizune: 16'000

Kurenai: 18'000

Jiraiya: 43'000

Jiraiya Toad Sage: 86'000

Naruto: 21'000

Naruto Rabbit Sage: 252'000


End file.
